


Passing the Rest Stop

by SakeBottle



Category: Jailor Eckman
Genre: Desperation, Embedded Images, Gen, Illustrations, Omorashi, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Third Person Limited, Road Trips, Twins, Urination, Wetting, irresponsible snack drink decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakeBottle/pseuds/SakeBottle
Summary: Based on an image by Jailor Eckman.Lexie had been looking forward to that concert for ages, and thanks to her twin sister Harlyn, they're running late. Fortunately, they can still get there mostly on time if they don't stop for anything during their three-hour journey... but bad weather means the show is cancelled, so they've just got to turn around and head all the way back home. Meanwhile, Harlyn hasn't been to a bathroom since a few hours before leaving home, and she's added a fair bit of soda and some irresponsibly-large slushies to the mix since then. Lexie certainly isn't going to stop anywhere in the middle of a storm, so Harlyn's just got to hope that it doesn't delay them too much and she can hold it in until they get home.
Kudos: 5





	Passing the Rest Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Passing the Rest Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/637087) by Jailor Eckman. 
  * Inspired by [Commission 13](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/648061) by Jailor Eckman. 



Lexie had been reaching for her phone when she heard footsteps on the front porch, and the sounds of the front door opening. She practically jumped off of the couch when her sister stepped in.

“It’s about time you showed up.” Lexie moved around to stand in front of her sister, taking heavy steps with an annoyed scowl on her face. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Oh, yeah, uh… I meant to text you.” Harlyn responded with a light and soft tone, unsure exactly how to react to her sister’s sudden hostility. She hadn’t done anything wrong, had she? “Jen had a bit of a spontaneous game night, so there was a whole thing at her place.”

Lexie threw her arms up. “Well, your _thing_ is making us _late_!”

“Late? No, no, we’ve still got…” Harlyn looked over at the clock. 3:15. “Oh, crap.” The realization hit her that something had gone very wrong with her timing. She had been under the impression that she still had nearly an hour to spare, and it took her until she got all the way home to figure out that she had been wrong.

“Yeah. Now come on, we need to get going.”

Harlyn opened her mouth to protest, but never got a chance to voice her opinion. Lexie just grabbed her arm and dragged her outside, stopping only to lock the front door and unlock the battered old machine that passed for her car.

Lexie hopped into the driver’s seat, urging her sister to get in as well. After getting herself buckled in and quickly checking to make sure she had everything, she watched in the rear-view mirror as her sister quietly took a seat in the back and pulled her seatbelt into place.

While Lexie fought briefly to actually get the car started – for as long as they had owned it, it had never been keen on starting up with just the _first_ turn of the key – Harlyn took off her glasses and rested her head on the window at her side. Once Lexie had beaten the car into submission and started to pull out of the driveway, Harlyn closed her eyes and focused on listening to the music her sister had put on. The sound of gravel shifting below interfered briefly, but once a little bump indicated that they were now on the road, she was left only with the sound of the twins’ own custom playlist and her own thoughts.

Usually one of them would strike up a bit of a conversation, but Lexie didn’t seem to be very interested in talking too much at the moment. Harlyn could definitely understand why, of course – her sister was justifiably upset that they were fifteen minutes behind schedule. With quite the drive ahead of them, those fifteen minutes could easily add up to hours if they weren’t careful.

So Harlyn just tried to relax. They had a lot of ground to cover, so it was a great opportunity for her to get a bit of rest. It might have been easier for her to relax had she been able to at least use the bathroom before getting _escorted_ to the car, but…

Well, she didn’t really need to go that bad, so a quick pee break wouldn’t have been worth the time it would have taken. At the very most, she would have needed five minutes, but those five minutes could easily get the twins trapped in a bad patch of traffic and add another hour to the drive. It was already going to be _three_ hours before they got to the concert that Lexie had been so excited for. Adding more time to that would just upset everyone, _especially_ if they ended up missing the performance entirely.

But no, it would be fine. Harlyn had used her friend’s bathroom as soon as she had got there, some three hours ago. Sure, there had been a soda or two added to her system since then, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. Back when the twins were in school, the consistently-disgusting state of the bathrooms there had regularly kept them both away from the toilets for the _eight_ hours of a normal school day. Three hours was nothing in comparison – not even half as long! Just three hours, and Harlyn would be able to use the facilities at the concert venue.

Harlyn opened her eyes and put her glasses on again not long after Lexie had brought them onto the highway. They were going to spend the next three hours on this same road, and for right now the relative absence of other cars was a good sign. No traffic, no delay. But it was still too quiet in the car, even with Freddie Mercury’s voice coming through the stereo at the moment.

Lexie glanced briefly into the rear-view mirror when she heard her sister speak up.

“So, you know,” Harlyn started, “I really did try to get back home early.”

“Didn’t try hard enough, I guess.”

“No, no, I mean… I had everything planned out, I was supposed to be home with like an hour still before we’d have to leave. Forty-five minutes early at the latest.”

“Then you turned up fifteen minutes late _anyways_.” Lexie’s eyes were firmly on the road ahead of her while she spoke.

“Yeaaahhhh…” With the way Harlyn drew that word out, Lexie knew without even looking back that her sister was rubbing her arms the way she always would when she got nervous or embarrassed. She was certainly looking out the window next to her, too. “I guess I did some math wrong?”

“Math? That’s your excuse?”

“Yeah, I had my plan, I knew how everything was supposed to go, and… turns out I mixed up some numbers.”

“Really?” Lexie glanced up at the mirror for this. “Remind me which one of us was the one who got a seven-freaking-hundred-and-fifty for math on the SAT, would you?”

“Uh, well, you’re kinda rounding up a little bit there…”

“Not the point! You’re telling me you can score in the ninety-whatever’th percentile for math on the SAT, but you can’t calculate _time_ right?”

“Well, yeah, it’s been a few years, so…”

Lexie took a deep breath and put all of her attention back on the road. “Whatever. I just hope you don’t make us miss the show.”

A quiet grunt from the backseat told Lexie that her sister had folded her arms and was now looking out the window with a pouty expression on her face. They’d both get over it soon enough; they always did. But for now, a three-hour silent road trip would be the perfect way for Lexie to convey her annoyance. After the concert, assuming they didn’t get there late, all would be well again.

Of course, if they _missed it entirely_ … Lexie had spent _a lot_ of money getting tickets for herself and her sister. More importantly, she had been waiting _all year_ just for this particular band to play _somewhere_ in the state – on top of how lucky she was that they had even chosen to appear in the States at all to begin with. She couldn’t afford to miss out on this opportunity; if she didn’t go see _this_ show, she would probably never be able to see them live _at all_! Lexie could always get Harlyn to make up for the financial loss one way or another, but there was _nothing_ that could replace the _experience_.

Harlyn knew all of that. She knew they were going to see her sister’s favorite band, and she knew just how important that was to Lexie. She _really had_ tried to plan everything out specifically so that she would have plenty of time at home before they needed to leave. But just one little error had made her fifteen minutes _late_ when she was supposed to be forty-five minutes _early_. Something had put her an hour off schedule, and she could only hope that a fifteen-minute delay wouldn’t be enough to ruin this whole trip.

Surely not. Events like this would _always_ have one delay or another. Being a little bit late wouldn’t hurt. At worst it would be a minor inconvenience, as long as they got good traffic the whole way there. Things were looking good on that front so far, but their journey had just barely started. For all Harlyn knew, there could be a mile-long traffic jam an hour ahead. Hopefully the whole route would be clear. And hopefully her sister wouldn’t keep up the silent treatment for the entire trip…

Lexie, meanwhile, was focused intensely on the road, even moreso than she would usually have been. Right now, she just wanted to get to that concert on time. Harlyn had been too caught up in some stupid game to keep track of time, and Lexie could _not_ allow that sort of carelessness to make them _late._

And that meant she could only sit there seething while she coaxed the car into moving as fast as it could without falling apart. That was still slower than Lexie would have liked, though she would be able to make up for that whenever she encountered a downward slope. But even that didn’t seem to her like it would be enough, and she was _already_ going over the speed limit – only a little bit, just because of the limitations of the piece of junk she was driving, but still over. The thought briefly occurred to her that getting pulled over for speeding would thoroughly destroy her plans, but she figured nobody would care. After all, who would ever care about the speed limit on a highway this empty?

Lexie looked away from the road for just a moment, to confirm that she wasn’t even going all that fast anyways, but then another gauge caught her eye. She took a deep breath to keep herself from getting _too_ angry, and just turned her attention to the road, keeping an eye on the passing signs, looking for the little silhouette of a gas pump.

Apparently, in her excitement, she had forgotten to ensure that the car actually had enough fuel to make the full three-hour journey. Right now the little meter was indicating that Lexie could _maybe_ squeeze another hour out of the car before having no choice but to stop… and she’d only been driving for _half_ an hour.

So, as much as she would have preferred otherwise, she had no choice but to watch for the nearest gas station – there was no point in trying to save time by skipping any, since she would have to stop _anyways_ , and there was no point in taking the risk of passing by a gas station without knowing where the next one would be. If the brief stop to refuel would be a slight delay, _running out entirely_ would waste so much time as to leave her with no real choice but to just turn around and go home.

Harlyn hadn’t been paying very much attention while Lexie sorted out that problem – since she couldn’t talk to her sister, she had settled for just zoning out with the music to keep her company. When she brought herself back to reality, she looked out the window to see that Lexie had brought them over to the right lane. Before long, Harlyn could hear the clicking of the turn signal and feel the car slowing down as her sister pulled off onto some exit, with several signs indicating that this was a service station.

Well, that was good. If Lexie had decided something was important enough to be worth the delay of a stop like this, then surely she wouldn’t mind Harlyn taking a quick pee break while they were there. She didn’t strictly _need_ one just now, but she could still feel a slight pressure indicating that those sodas she’d had back at her friend’s house had finally caught up to her. Couldn’t hurt to go just to be safe.

Lexie pulled up at the first available pump, cut the engine, and stepped out of the car to stretch before dedicating herself to correcting the fuel problem. And while she took care of that, Harlyn let herself out and stretched in a manner almost perfectly mirroring her sister, then wandered off in the direction of the service building.

The building itself didn’t have much to it – on entering, Harlyn saw that it was essentially just a convenience store, though admittedly a rather spacious one. A good few aisles of shelves filled with snacks and miscellaneous hardware, some assorted souvenirs… But Harlyn wasn’t interested in that, and quickly identified what she’d come in for: a door bearing the signage of a unisex bathroom. On closer inspection, however, she noticed a second sign, one in the form of a sheet of paper haphazardly taped to the door. This one had just three words written on it, in big capital letters, and they weren’t exactly the best set of words to see at the entrance to a bathroom.

Harlyn took a step back from the door and adjusted her glasses, just to be sure she hadn’t somehow misread. Then she blinked a few times, then pushed her glasses down her nose so that she could see over the top, but the words stayed the same.

So she turned to the nearby counter, manned by a girl who looked to be around the same age as the twins. Harlyn took her glasses and used the hem of her thin white shirt to wipe off a bit of dust that had somehow appeared, and she tried to get the cashier’s attention while she put her glasses back onto her face where they belonged.

“Uh, hey,” she started. “Is there another bathroom I could use?”

The cashier girl turned to her, and for a moment didn’t say anything; she just looked at Harlyn with a bit of an annoyed expression. When she finally spoke, it was just one word. “Nope.”

Lexie, meanwhile, remained at the car, watching the numbers tick up as the fuel tank filled. She silently cursed at the car and its terrible mileage, forcing her to spend so much money so often. If only her parents would get her something made _after_ they were born. Maybe even something she and Harlyn could actually _share_ like they were _supposed_ to; the mobile scrap heap they called their car had ended up effectively belonging to Lexie, with Harlyn not wanting any part in driving a manual.

Harlyn, who, come to think of it, wasn’t in the car anymore. Lexie had heard a door shut not long after she herself had gotten out. No doubt her sister had run off to get snacks. And, sure, Lexie wasn’t particularly opposed to the idea of having a bag of chips available to keep her from going hungry during the drive, but it was still more time spent when they were already running late.

While that, in fact, had not been Harlyn’s goal, she found herself unable to resist the allure of her favorite treats – and something for her sister, of course. Snacks would be good for both of them, she reasoned, and in any case it would look weird to walk out of a store empty-handed. So she grabbed enough junk food to get them through the whole round trip, and even added in a bottle of soda for each of them without even thinking about it.

Then she unceremoniously dumped the things she wanted onto the counter in front of the cashier girl, who didn’t seem to be all that focused on what she was doing. Not that Harlyn could blame her, considering how boring and tedious her job must have been. Harlyn’s gaze wandered over to a bottle on a table behind the counter – liter-sized, with an image of a peach prominently displayed on the label. Whatever kind of drink that was supposed to be, there looked to only be a quarter of it left.

And then her attention was dragged back to the cashier, who had just recited a price from her screen. Harlyn hadn’t actually heard the price, and just presented a card with only a cursory glance at the display showing her the pleasantly-small number. Her card was promptly returned to her, and the bag full of snacks handed over, followed by a very insincere “Have a nice day” from the cashier.

Lexie had already been seated and buckled when her sister finally decided to show up, predictably carrying a plastic grocery bag loaded with snacks. Harlyn pulled a bottle of soda and a selection of chips from the bag once she had gotten herself settled in, then passed the bag over to Lexie, who simply dropped it onto the empty passenger seat and claimed the other soda for herself.

She took a quick swig, set the bottle down in a cupholder, then fought only briefly to start the car up again before maneuvering back onto the highway. A glance at the clock told her that she had just managed to waste _another_ fifteen minutes, though this time she could only blame her sister for half of that. The other half was her own fault, having simply forgotten to go out for gas at any point that morning. But that wouldn’t be a problem, hopefully. Traffic was still great, and Lexie quickly managed to get back into one of the left lanes, taking only a little longer to convince the car to shift into the highest gear it could handle without complaint.

Then she went into laser-focus mode – everything was in order. No more stops. No more delays. No more distractions. Lexie and her sister were going to get to that concert; if not on time, then at least no further behind schedule than they already were.

Harlyn, meanwhile, was content to gradually work on her own soda while she looked out at the passing trees and fields. The sun was blocked for the moment by a sheet of clouds, and whatever light could come through was creating an interesting atmosphere.

* * *

By the start of the third hour of driving, Harlyn had finished her soda, and a glance over in her sister’s direction led her to believe that Lexie was nearly done with hers. Harlyn had asked if she could finish it herself, but got no response.

Perhaps it was for the best. By now, Harlyn was really looking forward to getting to the concert venue – specifically the ladies’ room at the concert venue. She wouldn’t call herself _desperate_ just yet, but she was certainly feeling the consequences of all the soda she’d taken in since last she saw a toilet.

‘ _At least I’ll get to use the bathroom soon,_ ’ she silently told herself. ‘ _That poor cashier though…_ ’ Her thoughts wandered back to that gas station, to the girl working the register with only her huge bottle of peach-flavored _whatever_ to keep her company. Harlyn felt kind of bad for her, stuck at work with an out-of-order bathroom barely fifteen feet away and a liter of peach drink working its way through her system…

But at the same time, she couldn’t help but be thankful that she was not in that cashier girl’s position. Sure, for now Harlyn was stuck sitting in the backseat of what was more rust than car, but pretty soon she’d be sitting on a toilet instead. She shifted a little in her seat and started swinging her legs to distract her body from the pressure in her abdomen. To distract her _mind_ , she leaned against the door at her side and stared out the window at whatever there was to see.

Lexie noticed at the same time Harlyn did that the cloud cover seemed to be thicker than before. She hadn’t been paying all that much attention to the clouds, of course, but Lexie was sure that the sky had been a fair bit brighter just an hour ago. She was also sure that sunset couldn’t possibly have been the explanation – she didn’t want to look at the clock, just because seeing how late she and her sister were exactly would not help her mood, but there were definitely a couple of hours of daylight left. Lexie prayed to whatever out there would listen that these were just clouds, and not something worse. It wasn’t supposed to rain today, after all.

Harlyn frowned when she saw the clouds, straightening up to wipe her glasses off with her shirt again, then looking back at the sky when she was sure there wasn’t anything interfering with her vision. No, she had seen it right the first time. Those clouds were definitely not white anymore. ‘ _I thought it wasn’t supposed to rain today_.’

* * *

Harlyn spent the rest of the ride watching the sky, her leg-swinging turning into little bounces by the last fifteen minutes. Once Lexie found a space to park, the twins got out of their car, mirroring each other’s stretching under an undeniably gray sky.

Lexie took a moment to rummage through her purse, checking to make sure she hadn’t somehow managed to lose the tickets, and taking a quick peek at her phone to check the time. A little past 6:30. Harlyn approached her sister just in time to be grabbed by the arm and dragged towards the stadium.

“Come on,” Lexie said to her sister, the first words she’d directed at Harlyn for more than three hours. “We are _seriously_ late.”

Harlyn, of course, had no option other than to be dragged along at Lexie’s brisk pace, just short of all-out running. Each step at this speed jostled Harlyn’s bladder, making an already-pressing matter feel _very_ urgent – and she was pretty sure that moving this quickly was exposing the purple cotton under her short green skirt. Her face turned red as she used her free hand to try to keep her behind concealed, pulling down on her t-shirt just so she would feel more adequately-covered.

Lexie had other priorities. She didn’t care what her own skirt, nearly identical to Harlyn’s except in color, was doing right now. Her black leggings would conceal anything interesting even when her skirt couldn’t, after all. No, she was singularly focused on _getting to the damn concert_. She hadn’t come all this way just to miss the show. Nothing was going to get in her way.

When her sister finally stopped to present their tickets, Harlyn took a moment to press her legs together while she caught her breath. Her glasses were held in one hand to keep her breath from fogging them up, and she took a few careful steps closer to Lexie so that she could at least see _something_ while she worked on remembering how to breathe. Finally she took a deep breath, bending slightly at the knees just as her sister got done sorting everything else out.

Lexie took only a second to make sure that Harlyn was ready to keep moving, turning around and walking into the venue as soon as her sister had put her glasses back on. She could hear Harlyn rush briefly to catch up with her, then the twins walked side-by-side while Lexie tried to find where to go as quickly as possible.

Harlyn stuck close to her sister, looking around to see if she could find a sign for bathrooms. There were usually bathrooms near the entrances to these places, but she didn’t see any right away – just a bunch of booths peddling snacks and merchandise bearing the logos of all the bands that would be performing that week. Most of them were familiar to her, but Harlyn could not at all figure out who the strange white creature with a police-officer hat was supposed to represent.

Not that it mattered. No, what mattered was the sign that represented toilets. Thankfully, it didn’t take her very long to find that sign while she followed her sister’s lead towards the seating promised by their tickets. As they kept walking, the bathroom drew closer… soon revealing the line of women waiting for a chance to use it.

Harlyn tried to decide whether or not it would be worth joining the line. There weren’t very many people queued up just yet, but then again, if she waited a little while, everyone would be watching the performance, meaning there would be _no_ line. But if she waited for too long, she’d end up getting trapped in the stream of girls who hadn’t rationed their drinking properly.

And then Lexie made the choice for her. “Okay,” she said quickly, “Right there! Come on.” She grabbed her sister by the wrist and started walking even faster to the door that she had been told to come in through. Harlyn opened her mouth to object but quickly reconsidered; she would get a chance to go after they found their seats, and she didn’t want to anger Lexie any further by making her wait now, and potentially miss even more. That line could easily eat up at least three songs’ worth of time. Of course, she could just go wait in line while Lexie went and enjoyed herself, but then Harlyn wouldn’t be able to find her.

So Harlyn let her sister drag her through the doors to the seating, both of them immediately surprised to hear only the random chatter of the audience and see the stage empty. They were more than half an hour late, so how had the band _still_ not come on yet? Sure, a few minutes of delay was normal, but _half an hour_?

“Looks like they’re even later than we are,” Harlyn joked while the twins pushed through the crowd to get to their seats. Lexie didn’t seem particularly amused.

They both noticed only once they had sat down that there was a light drizzle coming down. That would certainly explain the clouds, but just a little bit of rain couldn’t _really_ cause such a delay, right? Sure, the stadium itself might not have had a roof, but the stage was still covered enough that there shouldn’t have been any issues.

Harlyn crossed her legs while her sister angrily muttered something about the delay. Hopefully the band would show up soon; she could sit through one song, then go check on the bathroom. And _hopefully_ the rain wouldn’t get much worse – water and white shirts didn’t mix particularly well, especially not one as thin as what Harlyn was wearing. She didn’t even have a jacket or anything, having not prepared for rain that nobody was expecting, so if the weather got any worse she would certainly be walking out of the stadium with her bra on display for anyone who looked in her direction.

Lexie, meanwhile, shifted around in her seat and tapped her foot impatiently. All of that trouble for _this_? She had spent all that money and come all this way just to be a half-hour late and _still_ need to put up with a delay caused by a little bit of rain? At least the performance would be great no matter how long she had to wait for it; but even so, the sooner the show started, the sooner it would be over and she could take her sister home.

Her sister, who spent the next fifteen minutes trying to decide on a good time to go to the bathroom. She didn’t want to miss the start of the performance, but since there was no indication of _when_ that would be, Harlyn just ended up arguing with herself on whether or not it would be worth it. One part of her mind told her she had plenty of time to go now, and another told her that she had to keep holding it because the band would show up any minute now.

Surely by now the show must be starting soon? Lexie had been sitting around for fifteen minutes waiting for the band to appear on-stage, but nothing had happened except for the rain picking up a little bit. But it still wasn’t _that_ bad; athletes would have no issues playing in this kind of weather, so why couldn’t a couple of musicians deal with it? Could their instruments really be so delicate as to not be able to handle a little water?

Harlyn’s indecision had left her with no choice but to wait, but after a few more minutes, she decided that she had waited long enough. It was raining a little harder now, and she really didn’t want to sit around and let the weather torment her bladder. So she stood up, but at the same time, a spotlight turned on and illuminated a man on stage, prompting her to sit right back down again so as to not miss anything.

Then the man on stage spoke, and his words made Harlyn immediately regret not ignoring him and heading for the bathroom.

“Unfortunately, ladies and gentlemen,” he said, “We’ve been told that this rain is only going to get worse, so we’ll have to cancel the rest of our shows tonight.” The disgruntled audience almost drowned out the rest of his statement. “We will be refunding or exchanging tickets at any of the information desks and at the main entrance, and we apologize for any inconvenience.”

Before he had even finished speaking, people all around Harlyn had started to get up and walk out. Everyone except for her sister was trying to leave now. Lexie remained seated next to her, and she looked _pissed_. She was breathing heavily and rubbing at the side of her head, only seeming to calm down after fuming for a solid minute and taking a deep breath.

“Well that’s just shit-tastic,” she snapped as she rose to her feet. “Let’s just get out of here.”

Harlyn nodded and got out of her seat, rubbing her legs together as the shift in position disturbed her bladder – and the rain certainly wasn’t helping matters. Together they moved slowly out towards the aisle, everyone ahead of them sneaking into the flood of people trying to leave wherever there was an opening. With the way they were headed, Harlyn was in front now, and when they got near the end of the seating row, she reached out for her sister’s hand. Lexie allowed her to take hold of it without a word; even if she was still mad at Harlyn, they needed to stick together if they didn’t want to lose track of each other.

So Harlyn dragged Lexie along through the crowd, only letting go once they had come out into the stadium’s main hall and people started to spread out. Both sisters took a quick look around, each one trying to find something different.

“I guess that’s the line for refunds over there,” Lexie said, pointing in that direction. “I’ll go… deal with that. You do whatever, and we’ll meet up at the entrance, alright?” She waited for Harlyn to nod, then looked at the line again and groaned. “Looks like it’s going to take a while. Fuck me.” Then she just stormed off, pushing through the crowd to join the mass of disgruntled concertgoers trying to get their money back.

Harlyn turned and headed in the opposite direction, towards the picture of the stick figure in a dress that she had passed on the way in. She let out the same groan as her sister when she saw the absurd line outside the ladies’ room. It looked even longer than the queue for refunds, but her bladder was insisting that she had no choice but to take her place at the back.

Lexie, meanwhile, had her arms crossed while she fidgeted impatiently. Her sister hadn’t made her late for the performance after all, but the world had decided that there wouldn’t _be_ a performance to be late to. And now she had to deal with getting her money back so that she wouldn’t have thrown it all away for no reason. She was steaming, furious that she had wasted all of that time getting to a concert that never happened, plus the three hours that she would _still_ need to waste getting home. The one good thing was that the line was moving, slowly but steadily, and each person who walked away with their money brought her closer and closer to home.

But Harlyn’s line didn’t seem to be moving at all. She had seen a couple of girls come out since she got in line, but she didn’t feel any closer now than she had been a few minutes ago. How could it be taking this long for people to just _use the bathroom_? She pressed her legs together for a moment, hoping that things would pick up so that she wouldn’t have to wait too much longer.

Her sister groaned and put a hand to her head. Someone at the front of the line had decided to start arguing with the cashier handling refunds, as if it was this clerk’s fault that the show had been cancelled. They were demanding extra compensation for their plans having been ruined. Lexie could tell this was going to take a while.

After what felt like an eternity, Harlyn had finally moved out from under that light fixture that she’d been standing under. The line was crawling, but moving. It didn’t hurt that a group of three girls further ahead had decided to get out of line and run for the exit; Harlyn was thankful that they wouldn’t be taking up time in the bathroom, even if she was just a little worried about them and _where_ exactly they thought they would be able to go. Maybe she should join them? No, no… Harlyn could hold it long enough to get through this line. She really needed to pee, but she could wait a while yet. If she was desperate for anything, it was to just get home and relax. Her sister definitely needed that way more than she did, but even so Harlyn was still upset that this whole trip had been for nothing. And upset that the line was moving so slowly. How long had she been standing there already, only to still be nowhere near the bathroom door?

Lexie sighed in relief when the entitled troublemaker finally got directed elsewhere by security. Things could move again, and she was halfway to the front. Pretty soon she’d have her money and be out the door. She started bouncing on her heels, eager to just be done with all of this, and out of curiosity she pulled up her phone to check the time. Before long, she and her sister would have been at the stadium for an hour, doing nothing but waiting the whole time.

Harlyn was sick of waiting. She didn’t want to spend all night standing in a line to go pee, especially not if that would just keep Lexie waiting for her. However long she’d been waiting, it was long enough. It would have been nice to go to the bathroom before leaving, but there would be gas stations and the like on the way back. She could just ask Lexie to pull in at the first one they came across.

So she stepped out of line and headed for the main entrance to wait for her sister. But something caught her eye on the way, and she was struck by a brilliant idea. She had found just the thing to lift Lexie’s spirits after such a shitty day. And best of all, there was no line!

Lexie was done dealing with lines herself, too. She’d handed over her tickets and shoved the cash into her purse, then set off directly to where she’d told Harlyn they would meet up. A quick check of her phone on the way confirmed that she had wasted just a little over an hour waiting for one thing or another, and she was glad that she didn’t have to stick around any longer. She wanted nothing more than to just get home.

She cast a glance at the bathrooms and the ridiculous lineup outside as she passed by. Seeing the squirming girls throughout the line, some clearly worse off – and farther from salvation – than others, conjured up feelings of pity and sympathy, but she put them out of her mind as she kept walking. Hopefully Harlyn would be waiting for her, and not off doing something stupid.

Harlyn was sitting on the floor near the exit when she heard familiar footsteps approach and stop by her side. She looked up to see her sister looming over her.

“You good?” Lexie looked down at her and held out a hand.

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine,” Harlyn said as she took her sister’s hand and got dragged to her feet, a cardboard cupholder-tray in her other hand as she rose. “And, hey, check this out!” She held the tray out in front of herself as she practically squeaked with excitement. “I got us these! I had a little taste of this one, and they are _so good_. So today can’t be all bad, right?”

Lexie looked down at her sister’s offering. She was being presented with two enormous clear plastic cups full of blue slush dotted with ice crystals. As Harlyn had said, one of them was already missing a fair bit of its contents – clearly she had done more than just taste it. And while Lexie certainly trusted her sister’s judgement on the quality of snacks… she couldn’t remember ever seeing a cup that big before. That was way more than she could handle, for sure.

“Uh, thanks I guess, but I don’t want any.”

Harlyn frowned. “Seriously? These were like twenty bucks each.” Then she shrugged. “Whatever. I’ll just have yours then, I guess. No sense letting it go to waste.”

Lexie responded with a shrug of her own. “Fine with me. Now come on, I’m sick of this place.”

Her sister nodded and followed along towards the exit, sticking close to Lexie and absentmindedly sucking at the straw for one of her oversized slushies until they got outside and into the heavy rainfall. Lexie took a moment to look around in the evening gloom, then turned to her sister.

“This way,” she said, giving Harlyn a little pull by the arm. “Quickly.” She took off running without waiting for a response, forcing Harlyn to ignore the way the rainfall was tormenting her bladder and follow after her sister, moving as quickly as she could to get herself out of the storm as soon as possible without losing the snack-drinks she had spent so much money on.

Lexie led her down the same path they had taken when they had arrived, faster now and in the opposite direction, and she practically slammed into her car once she found it. She fumbled with the key to get the door open, then hopped in and convinced the engine to start while Harlyn caught up and threw herself into the back.

“Seatbelt,” Lexie said as she glanced into the rearview mirror to see her sister shivering in her seat with her legs pressed together. Harlyn had miraculously escaped getting too wet, but she had still caught enough rain that Lexie had to refrain from informing her that she could see through her shirt.

Harlyn just nodded, reaching blindly for the seatbelt and getting herself secured. Only then did she take off her fogged-up glasses and wipe them off with a tissue retrieved from a little pack kept in a pocket on the door.

By the time she could see again, her sister was already leaving the parking lot and working her way back towards the highway with wipers working at full speed.

With a deep breath, Harlyn tipped her head back to rest against the seat’s cushioning, and let herself get lost in the music that Lexie had turned up to a volume that almost covered up the sound of rain crashing against the car. Harlyn could relax now, and without even thinking about what she was doing, she reached over for one of her slushies and got to work on draining the massive cup.

Once they were properly on the highway and up to speed – slower than Lexie wanted, but this was the best she could do without going dangerously fast – Harlyn seemed to forget her need for a restroom. She was just casually taking sip after sip from her slushie, blissfully unaware of what had felt like a pressing need not half an hour ago. Her legs were pressed together and she was fidgeting with her feet, but right now it didn’t seem to her like that was because her bladder was full and she was only filling it further. No, surely it was just the usual discomfort from riding in a car with such worn-out suspension.

She didn’t even notice when they passed by the first sign indicating a service exit, which she had originally intended to ask Lexie to take. But Harlyn didn’t say a word about it, and as the off-ramp passed by her window, she set her now-empty cup down on the floor and picked up the other one.

Maybe it was some weird case of brain freeze playing with her mind, or just the fact that these things were so irresistibly _delicious_ , but Harlyn simply couldn’t find a reason to stop drinking, even as she wiggled her butt in her seat to compensate for the several seconds’ worth of semi-frozen slush she had just swallowed. What had she even been worried about anyways?

Her sister, on the other hand, was not so lucky as to forget her concerns. The rain was really coming down hard, and Lexie could only just see enough to keep driving safely. She was still angry about the concert, and the stress of driving in these conditions wasn’t helping at all. Her left leg started bouncing slightly up and down, without her noticing, and she had a vice grip on the steering wheel with both hands. Usually she liked to keep one hand on the shifter, but she needed both to control this rusted-out piece of junk right now.

Her focus was so intense that she could barely hear what was going on inside the car – meaning she didn’t have to listen to her sister sucking on a bucket of flavored snow-water. Every fiber of her being was dedicated to getting home. She _needed_ to get home.

Two more rest stops had come and gone before Harlyn reached the bottom of her second mega-sized slushie. She heaved a contented sigh and looked over at the clock, smiling as a way to congratulate herself for finishing _two_ of those monsters inside of an hour.

She wasn’t smiling anymore when she bent over to set the second empty cup down on the floor next to the first. Harlyn dropped the cup in a panic, shooting back into a proper seated position while she squeezed her legs together and pressed her hands hard into her crotch.

 _Now_ she remembered what she had been worried about! Harlyn whimpered while she squirmed in her seat, trying to calm her bladder down after she had so rudely awakened it by squeezing all of the feeling out of it and into her body by just leaning forward.

“Mnnnnnnnnnn…” She started fanning her legs while her fingers tried to find where to press for maximum relief.

She kept this up until the extreme wave of desperation passed, leaving her only with an intense burning pressure. ‘ _Oh, God,_ ’ she said to herself. ‘ _Oh God, what have I just done?_ ’

Harlyn, whose bladder had already been full before even leaving the concert venue; who hadn’t _seen_ a toilet at all since noon; who couldn’t count how many sodas she’d drank before coming home from Jen’s place; who was now locked in a car, on a highway, at night, during a rainstorm; who could _feel_ every imperfection in the road jostling her bladder; that very same Harlyn had just finished not one, but _two_ monstrously-oversized cups of treacherously-delicious slushie. If she was still sitting on a car seat instead of a toilet seat when those got done working their way through her system…

Lexie heard a vague sound coming from behind her, but she was still too focused to be able to listen to it. Then, a very similar sound, and another, until…

“ _Lexie!_ ” Harlyn’s shriek pulled the other twin from her tunnel-vision.

“What?” Lexie snapped, glancing only briefly at the rear-view mirror. “What is it?”

“Oh, God, Lex, I… I _really_ need to go the bathroom, like, _really_ bad.” Harlyn crossed her legs one way and then the other to emphasize her point.

The statement, and the quick view of her sister in the mirror, made Lexie squirm. But even so, her answer was a dismissive, “So what?”

Harlyn groaned. “ _So_ stop at the next… toilet… stop… thing. The next, just… please stop _somewhere_ with a toilet!”

For as much as Lexie wanted to…

“I’m not stopping. Just hold it until we get home.”

 _“What?”_ Harlyn lifted her butt off the seat for a moment, then fell back down. “No, Lex, come on, I… I _can’t_ hold it that long.”

‘ _Shut up, Harlyn. Please._ ’

“If it’s so bad now, why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Because… I… I forgot about it, okay? Now seriously, I’m not joking. I _need_ to pee!”

‘ _Me too, but you don’t hear me whining about it._ ’

“Just hold it in!”

Harlyn let out a little whine. “If I _could_ I wouldn’t be asking you to stop!” Something outside the car caught her eye, and she quickly added, “Look, right there, rest stop in two miles! Just pull into there, please!”

“No.”

“Why noooooooooot?” That last word was more whined than spoken.

“Because,” Lexie said, trying to sound authoritative. “We need to get home.”

‘ _Because **I** need to get home._’

“Home isn’t going anywhere!” Harlyn pulled her hands out from where they had been, then grabbed at the seat on either side of her with her legs crossed as tightly as possible. “We can get home _after_ I go to the bathroom!”

“We’re _not_ stopping. You can wait two hours.”

‘ _But I don’t know if **I** can wait two hours with you bitching about it all the time._’

“No! No, _no_ , I c _an’t_!” Harlyn quickly looked out the window again with wet eyes and pointed at something. “Look, it’s _right there_ , please just…” And then they just sailed past the exit, prompting a loud groan from Harlyn. “Ohhhhhh, when’s the next one? Please, _please_ stop at the next one!”

“Even if I _did_ stop, are you _really_ going to go out in a storm like this?”

Harlyn didn’t say anything, but a peek in the mirror showed Lexie that she was nodding furiously.

“It’s not safe.” Probably not, anyways. Lexie hoped her sister would believe that. “I’m not stopping just so you can get yourself hurt trying to go pee.”

Harlyn just groaned again, and seemed to accept that begging wasn’t going to help her right now. She just looked down at her legs, whimpering softly while she put everything she had into holding on long enough to use the bathroom.

And while her sister struggled, Lexie breathed a sigh of relief.

‘ _Good,_ ’ she said internally. ‘ _She’s quiet. Thank God._ ’ With another look at the rear-view mirror, her thoughts continued, ‘ _And thank God I passed on that slushie._ ’

Lexie felt bad for her sister, of course, but she had her own problems to deal with. Problems that couldn’t be solved by just pulling over to a rest stop. Sure, she hadn’t gone to the bathroom since a little before three that afternoon, and that soda Harlyn had picked up at that gas station was pretty generously-sized, _and_ her bladder was being shaken up by every little bump in the road, but… If Lexie were to stop, she would have to just wait in the car while her sister ran off to the bathroom and enjoyed the bliss of relief. How her sister could so easily tolerate the filth of public toilets, Lexie could never really understand – they were twins, for God’s sake, so how could they be that different? But she _did_ understand that she needed a _clean_ and _proper_ toilet to do her business. That was not negotiable, and the only one she could get to from here was the one at home.

She knew she could hold it that long. Whether or not Harlyn could wasn’t important; she had _always_ had more options available to her when she needed to go pee than Lexie did. Lexie could only ever choose to hold it in until she could use a toilet that she could trust, or find a safe place to pop a squat – though she was even pickier about that than she was with toilets.

 _Harlyn_ , on the other hand, could do whatever she wanted. All she needed was _a_ toilet, and if she couldn’t find one, she could find some other way to go. She was a smart girl. She could always figure something out. Harlyn was _not_ going to wet herself in the car, Lexie was sure of it.

What she wasn’t sure of was if she herself would be able to avoid peeing her pants before getting home. She could, but not if she had to wait for Harlyn to use the toilet. She could make it, as long as she kept her sister away from any bathrooms they might come across on the way.

“Oh! Here!” Harlyn suddenly spoke up, and Lexie already knew why. She had already seen the sign her sister was excited about. “Rest stop in five miles, and the one after is another forty! Please, you’ve _gotta_ stop at this one!”

“No.”

Harlyn shoved her hands back between her legs with a groan as she felt a warm spot appear on her underwear. A big one. “ _Please_ , it’s already coming out! I _need_ you to stop here!” She yelped and pressed even harder when she felt more pee squirt out into her panties.

“ _No_.”

“Pleaaaaaaaase!”

“No!”

“Just _take_ the exit! Please, please, please, _please!_ ” Harlyn brought her boots up onto the seat as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"You should have peed _before_ we left!” All of this begging was making Lexie wish that she could have followed her own advice.

"No, please, you _don't_ understand --- I'm _literally_ about to pee myself! I'll do _anything!_ " Tears rolled down Harlyn’s cheeks, and her hands squeezed at her womanhood for dear life as every little bump and shudder in the road threatened to shake the ocean out of her bladder.

There was no response from Lexie this time, just music and the sound of so much water splattering onto the car from above. Couldn’t her sister see that Harlyn was _seconds_ away from causing a rainstorm _inside_ the car? Did she just not care?

Harlyn groaned, squirming while she tried to find a way to convince her sister to let her use a toilet. Or was she still just angry at her? Was this Lexie’s way of punishing her for making them late? Late to a show that never happened anyways?

And if that wasn’t it… didn’t Lexie need to go, too? Harlyn had been by her side for nearly the entire trip so far, and she hadn’t seen her even _acknowledge_ a bathroom the whole time. So why would she insist on staying away from something she herself needed?

Or maybe she didn’t actually need it. Maybe Lexie had found a bathroom with less of a line after getting her refund. That was the only time she could have peed without Harlyn knowing about it, and if Lexie was so adamant about _not_ stopping for a bathroom, that’s exactly what she must have done!

Yes, Harlyn was sure that was it: her sister didn’t need to go to the bathroom, and in a storm like this Lexie wouldn’t want to stop for something that she didn’t need, not even if her own twin sister was ready to explode!

‘ _Oh sweet tortoise on a unicycle…_ ’ What was that even supposed to _mean_? Harlyn was just telling herself nonsense at this point, her body so full of pee that it was starting to flood her _brain_. It felt like whatever liquid couldn’t find space in her overfilled bladder was leaking out through other ways; her tears, the sweat rolling down her forehead and dripping from her bangs onto her glasses…

Her body quivered as she strained against the violent call of nature, her legs moving frantically about as if she were trying to do a potty dance while sitting down. Her fingers twitched as they pressed as hard as they could against the wet cotton hiding her most delicate parts. And no doubt everything down there was trembling and straining too, her last line of defense a bunch of overworked burning muscles, screaming at her to relax. She could count every last _pebble_ their shitty car hit, each one another assault on her bladder’s gates, the tiniest of debris a burst of white-hot anguish.

“Please…” Harlyn squeaked through clenched teeth.

Lexie peered at her through the mirror for a moment, still saying nothing.

Harlyn watched through a screen of tears as her last hope for salvation came and went, disappearing into the garbled darkness of the storm. She tried to cling to the slightest hope, however unrealistic, that she would be able to wait out the next forty miles – and that they would even stop there at all. Maybe, if they kept going at their current speed, _maybe_ then she might make it. Otherwise, Harlyn was absolutely going to have an accident.

Her sister watched the mirror image of the rest stop fade away, then turned her full attention back to the road. The storm had worsened, and she needed to maneuver carefully and keep a sharp eye out for hazards now. They were the only ones mad enough to be on the road in these conditions, and to Lexie that just meant she needed to be extra careful. She kept one eye on the speedometer as she dropped it down to a more reasonable forty miles per hour.

Harlyn lifted herself slightly off the seat, reluctantly pulling one hand out from between her legs and using it to move her skirt and shirt out from under her. If she was going to wet herself, she could at least make sure she wasn’t sitting on her own clothes when it happened. When she sat back down she pulled her glasses from her face and set them aside – there was nothing more to look at, after all – then moved her hands to press directly against the damp purple fabric between her legs, ensuring that the front of her skirt would be out of the way of any further damage. Her fingers were constantly moving, crushing her underwear against her folds to mixed effect – on one hand, the intensity with which she was pushing down was giving her just the slightest relief, but on the other, the feeling of the soggy cotton rubbing directly against the source of the wetness only coaxed out more little dribbles.

While her sister fought to keep herself from emulating the clouds, Lexie was fighting with the storm herself, hardly even blinking as she navigated the drenched asphalt through the haze of an unyielding cascade. The weather being as bad as it was meant that Lexie wouldn’t be getting home as early as she had expected, with her reduced speed having added _at least_ another half-hour to the drive. As much as she didn’t want to consider it, she figured it was much more likely that the delay would be a _whole_ hour; she had already been driving a little longer than that, and the whole trek back was supposed to take a total of three hours. Now it was looking very possible that there were still three hours _left_ in the drive from here. She would have been better off staying at the stadium at this rate.

Or maybe not… Lexie shifted absentmindedly in her seat, unable to do anything more about the havoc wrought on her own bladder by having to stare at a downpour that she had been hoping to unleash herself soon. She’d be fine, though. An extra hour wouldn’t be all that bad.

For Harlyn, on the other hand, every _minute_ felt like an hour. Each agonizing second teased another drop from her lips, despite how hard her fingers pressed against them and how pretzel-like her legs were. Her face was streaked with tears brought on by the effort of holding back a flood that she had so irresponsibly created with her blind lust for sugary treats.

And those same treats were _still_ working their way through her system even now. Her kidneys were endlessly pumping more and more urine into her brimming overburdened bladder, which rested like a leaden bowling ball in her pelvis. If only she could at least remove her seatbelt, to stop the excruciating torment it was inflicting on her as it sliced into her bulging, overextended balloon and the iron dome it formed from her skin. She longed to be free of the demonic restraints nearly as desperately as she wished the seat below her were a toilet, but even now she could not trade her safety for fleeting relief.

Every inch of ground that the car covered sent shockwaves through Harlyn’s body, rippling through her bladder as tidal waves crashing against the walls. And still, drop by drop her bladder filled, drop after drop passing from her quivering womanhood and into the sodden cotton encasing it. Every breath she took came out as a whimper, and her face was burning red, sweat mingling with tears as her whole body trembled from the stress of such a herculean feat as battling the searing pressure of a neutron star to restrain a thousand times the volume of all the world’s oceans put together.

Harlyn didn’t even know it was possible need to pee so badly; to be this desperate to feel the unsettling warmth of a recently-used toilet seat and experience the divinely-euphoric bliss of release. Her mind was focused solely on suppressing the overwhelming urgency with which her imprisoned urine cried out for freedom while her body tried to pour even more into a container that had no room left. She felt as if her blood had turned to pee, her sweat and tears little more than a way for at least _some_ of her excess moisture to leak out.

This was beyond anything she could call a mere need to pee – her vocabulary didn’t even have a word strong enough for what she was feeling. The only description that even came close to expressing the weight of her inhuman burden was one that she had heard from someone else: she had to piss like a pregnant racehorse in a monsoon. Only now could Harlyn fully understand the feeling that had prompted that cheerleader to string those specific words together like that. And with the way things were going, it didn’t seem that Harlyn’s struggle would end any differently from that cheerleader’s.

She whimpered and clenched until her muscles ached from the effort, but even all of her power wasn’t enough to stop a mighty blast of her boiling fluids from surging past her defenses. Harlyn cried out as she tried to stop it, but still it gushed out effortlessly through the saturated fabric separating her folds and her fingers, pooling on the seat below her for two whole seconds before dwindling to a broken, piddly stream that continued seeping through her hold for another ten.

“Lexie,” she quietly choked out through the pain and the tears, not even knowing if her sister was listening anymore. “Please, I can’t… I just peed on the seat… Lex, help me, please… Anything… Just… help me…”

Alas, the other twin could hear nothing but the ceaseless pounding of rain against the car. Lexie was even trying not to look in the mirror anymore – she couldn’t bear to see the heartbreaking image of her sister in such misery, all twisted up and shuddering with no escape from the pain. It tore her up inside to watch someone she loved suffer with nothing she could do to help.

But she could have helped; she could have stopped. At first she had been selfish, keeping Harlyn away from any possible restrooms just because Lexie wouldn’t be able to force herself to use them. But now it was starting to look like that had been the right choice anyways – she couldn’t in good conscience let her sister out into a storm like this, even if it was just for a brief sprint to the nearest restroom. It was already dangerous to be on the road; setting foot outside would be even moreso.

And that was assuming that all of the service stations they had passed by were still open in the first place. It was very likely that the weather had convinced them to close, and it would be even crueler to give Harlyn the false hope of pulling into an inaccessible rest stop than to make her watch as they passed by signs promising sorely-needed relief. And besides, Harlyn would figure something out; if she couldn’t, her suffering would be over before too long anyways, replaced with the discomfort of a wet seat and relief of a freshly-drained bladder.

Harlyn _had_ to figure something out. She couldn’t just sit there crying until the tremors sent through her body by each little pebble of asphalt shook all the pee from her body. Her panties were already drenched, there was a puddle under her butt, and she could feel the constant trickling of more and more leaks slipping past her fingers, but she could _still_ find a way to keep her little mishap from becoming a full-blown accident. So Harlyn lifted her head, still sniffling and dribbling, and looked through a tearful haze at her knees. She pulled a trembling hand from between her legs, wiping off her dripping fingers on her skirt before reaching up to clear her eyes. Then she reached out to the seat at her side to reclaim her glasses, returning them to her face and her hand to her crotch as she reluctantly opened her knees to look between them for any inspiration.

Leaning just a little forward gave Harlyn a view of the ground, and various discarded snack bags, soda bottles, and… _the slushie cups_! She cracked a weak smile despite a sizeable spurt breaking free at the sight of the plastic behemoths that had gotten her into this mess. There had been a toilet in the car all along.

Harlyn adjusted herself to a more natural seating position, lowering her legs until her boots touched the floor. Then, her whole body quivering, she lifted herself off the seat and pried her hands away from her lips, instead reaching up under her skirt to hook her thumbs into her underwear.

When Lexie next glanced at the mirror, she saw her sister awkwardly slide her panties down her shuddering legs to her knees. Harlyn then positioned her hands to lift the back of her skirt as she lowered her exposed bottom into the puddle on the seat. Yeah, she had figured something out. Hopefully it was something a little more clever than just using the backseat as a toilet.

Harlyn’s bladder was certainly keen on that much more simple idea, a constant trickle flowing uninhibited through her folds. But she herself kept going with her original plan, leaning over with an arm outstretched to try to grab her improvised potty, and groaning as her changing position crushed a relentlessly-solid bladder. For the few seconds of agony that she needed to guide a shivering hand to the closest plastic receptacle, she released a hissing stream directly onto the seat. When she finally sat back up with toilet in hand, the stream became wild, inconsistent spluttering thanks to the counter-pressure she had convinced her muscles to exert in an attempt to save as much piss for the cup as possible.

It took only a second for Harlyn to figure out what she was supposed to do with the cup – she wasn’t sure _exactly_ how to make it work, but she didn’t have enough time to think it through. Instead, she just pulled off the lid, tossed it carelessly away in a general leftwards direction, then simply committed to the very first plan that came to mind.

She spread her legs and lifted her butt off the seat as far as she could manage with the seatbelt in the way, clenching her teeth and squeezing whatever muscles she could to fight against the additional pressure it exerted on her bladder in this new position.

Looking down between her legs at her accident-in-progress, she moved the cup into place as quickly as she could, estimating the correct position based on how her broken stream splattered against the plastic. Then she lowered herself down to a more comfortable position, squatting over the seat in such a way that she was almost sitting on her plastic impromptu toilet. After a few last-minute adjustments, she stopped fighting back.

Lexie could hear loud, orgasmic moaning from the backseat, accompanied by the sound of a storm even greater than the one outside, a torrential hissing cascade thunderously crashing against a surface and splashing with the rising pitch of a container being filled. Hearing her sister enjoying relief that she had so direly needed invoked jealousy in Lexie’s own bladder; but since she needed both hands and both feet to drive, all she could do was wiggle her butt and hope that squirming would get her through the next few hours without making even more of a mess of the driver’s seat than Harlyn had made of hers.

Harlyn had to hold her toilet-cup with both hands to keep it positioned correctly, compensating for the bouncing caused by the car’s rusted-out suspension, and for her body trembling now from ecstasy rather than tension. Tears of joy streamed down her face and every breath left her mouth as a euphoric moan. Her bladder still ached, sore from being stretched out and tortured, but it was better than letting it burst.

As time dragged on, the flood showed no signs of stopping, Harlyn consistently blasting the inside of the cup with a forceful rush of painfully-overdue urine. Her moans gradually subsided into quiet panting as she looked down to try to see exactly what she was doing. She quietly giggled to herself as she thought of her pale spray filling the space once occupied by _far_ too much slushie – technically, this counted as a free refill, didn’t it? Sure, the cup wasn’t getting filled with anything drinkable, but it was still being refilled, and it didn’t cost any money to squat over the thing and empty her bladder into it. And on top of that, a lot of what was now splashing into the repurposed drinking vessel had actually been slushie anyways, so really Harlyn was doing good for the planet and recycling too.

Finally, after an eternity of listening to the moaning, the hissing, and the splashing, Lexie heard her sister heave a great sigh as the sounds coming from behind her dwindled from those of a roaring waterfall to a modest trickling before dying off entirely. ‘ _About damn time_.’ Lexie pressed her legs together as closely as possible while still needing to keep both feet on the pedals, trying to calm her own bladder down after having to listen to her sister draining hers and _still_ needing to smell the results. Focusing on the road was no easy task with so much pee within her demanding to emulate what had been going on in the backseat, and Lexie had needed to force herself to keep both hands on the steering wheel the whole time. Even now, she was still sorely tempted to grab herself just for a moment to help recover from Harlyn’s inadvertent taunting, but the impossibility of driving safely with only one hand kept them both where they were.

Once the river had run dry, Harlyn stayed in position for a little while longer, keeping the cup where it was for a minute to let any stray droplets fall in and join the rest. She brought her improvised toilet out from under her only when her exhausted trembling legs decided they were done holding her up off the seat. Harlyn held the back of her skirt up for a second, then fell down with a little splash into the puddle her leaks had made – a puddle that had cooled off in the time she had spent hovering above it, causing Harlyn to wiggle uncomfortably. She sighed as she brought one hand up to push her glasses out of the way and clear her eyes, the other still holding onto the giant cup full of her hot, frothing piss, which threatened to spill out with every little bump in the road. Harlyn was thankful that such bumps hadn’t caused her to drop the cup already, but it was time to just put the lid back on so she could set it down without worrying about it – and without having to deal with the unsettling heat of a container full of her own pee.

‘ _Wait, shit_.’ Harlyn patted down the seat to her left. ‘ _Where’s the top?_ ’ She looked around for what she had so irresponsibly just tossed away earlier. It definitely wasn’t on any of the seats, and certainly wasn’t small enough to have fallen through any gaps. Then she leaned forward a little bit, and found the discarded item lying on the floor, all the way on the opposite side of the car. It would move around a little bit whenever the car bounced over some pebble, but otherwise it stayed right next to the left-side door.

Harlyn reached out in that direction, knowing it was too far away but wanting to try anyways. It didn’t seem _too_ far – if she leaned over, she might be able to reach it. But she couldn’t really do that with most of her bladder’s contents in one hand. That cup was already full enough that a big enough bump in the road would cause some to spill, so there was no way that Harlyn would be able to hold it steady enough as she got into and out of the required position. At best, she might accidentally spill some on the floor; at worst, she’d have to spend two hours in a car with her hair smelling like piss.

And she couldn’t just move over to that seat either. Not safely, at any rate – she could barely see out the window to her side thanks to the storm. Of course, she probably _would_ have to move over anyways… Sitting in a puddle of her own making with her waterlogged panties at her knees for the rest of the ride home didn’t sound very fun, or particularly healthy. Literally holding her pee the entire time wasn’t very appealing either, though, so she had to do _something_ to get that cup out of her hands.

Grasping the cup with both hands and sitting as normally as possible given the circumstances, Harlyn tried to put together some kind of plan. ‘ _Well, Lex certainly won’t hold onto it for me…_ ’ The discomfort caused by the pool under her butt made her shift around in her seat. ‘ _It’ll just fall over if I put it on the floor… But then again, the carpeting in here sucks anyways, so… Nah, there’s enough pee on the floor as it is._ ’ Even now, excess urine was still dripping down from her seat to the carpet below.

‘ _This thing won’t fit in any of the cupholders either. How freaking big is it anyways?_ ’ Harlyn lifted the cup and carefully turned it around until she could see the part of the label stating the volume of what had once been a drink. ‘ _Forty-eight ounces._ ’ Her personal liquids very nearly reached the top – there was a little bit of space, but even if she had held her bladder totally shut until deciding to use the makeshift plastic toilet, it would have overflowed enough to get her seat plenty wet anyways. ‘ _Jesus, all of that was in me? No wonder I needed it so bad._ ’ Harlyn wiggled her rear end a little bit. ‘ _All of that plus what I’m sitting in._ ’ Then she shook her head and brought the cup down to rest it on the seat between her legs. Drumming her fingers against the plastic, Harlyn tried to think of _anything_ that could get this embarrassing and uncomfortably-warm monster out of her hands.

When she leaned forwards a bit to look down at the floor – past her very dark purple underwear – she found her solution. She could just pull the lid off of the other empty cup and use that! ‘ _Why didn’t I think of that before?_ ’

Harlyn reached out for the cup, keeping one hand on the one that had become her rest stop to hold it steady, and just barely managed to kick the thing close enough for her to grab it and sit back up. Then she closed her thighs around the refilled cup, gingerly taking her hand off of it and making sure her legs could hold it still, and when it seemed secure enough she pulled the lid from the second ex-slushie and finally sealed away her urine. The straw had come with the lid, so now it looked like someone was meant to _drink_ her pee, but the hole that would be left behind without the straw would be more than enough to cause a spill on hitting a rough bump or taking a sharp turn. Harlyn set the cup on the floor, discarded the empty one, and now looked over to her left. It was time for her to leave her puddle.

Lexie heard the sound of a seatbelt unbuckling behind her, then the shuffling of fabric and some light dripping, and finally a little vocalization from her sister and a reassuring click as Harlyn sat down in a dry seat. Harlyn kept making vague, discomforted noises, and eventually Lexie heard her voice coming from directly behind her seat.

“Uh, Lex?” Harlyn reached out and gave her panties a little tug, still wearing them around her knees. “What should I do with my undies? Is there anywhere you could keep them until we get home?”

Lexie gave a little shrug, but kept her eyes on the road. “Are you asking me if you can stuff your panties into my purse? Just put them back on, there’s nowhere else for them to go.”

“Ew, no. They’re all wet, I can’t wear them. You sure you don’t have anything? What happened to that bag from the gas station?”

“I don’t know, and I can’t look for it. And I definitely don’t want you trying to climb up here and break your neck digging for it either.”

Harlyn wiggled around in her seat – moving had gotten her out of her puddle, but the pee clinging to her skin just made her bring a bit of the puddle with her. “There’s gotta be _something_. I can’t just wear these around my legs for the whole ride, and I am _definitely_ not pulling them up again.”

“So just take them off. Leave ‘em in your puddle or something, I don’t know. Now shush, I have to focus.”

With a glance at her little accident on the seat to her right, Harlyn let out a bit of a whine. “Eehhhhh, I was kinda hoping that we could stash them somewhere to sneak them past mom.”

“Dude, the car stinks like a public toilet.” Lexie squirmed a little at the thought of toilets. “Mom’s going to find out either way. And seriously, shut up. I’m trying to drive.”

Harlyn groaned and mumbled, “Yeah, I guess so…” With a sigh she pulled her feet up and leaned forward to guide her panties down her legs. The cold, wet feeling they left behind made her whimper quietly. She tried to keep them away from her socks as much as possible, despite the fact that those same socks had already been peed on, and stretched them out to work them down and past her boots.

Once they were off, Harlyn tossed her underwear over to the seat she had wet, recoiling a bit at the sound they made when they landed in the puddle. She made a point of turning her head to look out the window so she didn’t have to see the mess she had made, but even then a faint reflection kept her misfortune in view no matter what. It also showed her that the straps of her bra were clearly visible, her slightly-oversized shirt having fallen from her shoulders at some point during her crisis. With a blush she quickly covered herself up again, as if expecting some audience beyond just her twin sister.

And then, with nothing else to push her discomforts from her mind, Harlyn started fidgeting as she looked around the car and out the windows. Hopefully they’d be home soon.

Lexie was fidgeting too, her bladder gradually pushing its way into her conscious mind, trying to steal her focus from the road. She had no idea how long she’d been driving, how much ground she had covered, or when she’d get home. All she knew was that her ass was starting to get sore from constantly sitting for so long, and that she _really_ needed them to be close to home. She was still angry at… just about everything right now, actually, and the stress of driving in these conditions was only making everything worse, _especially_ the rain pounding against the windshield and the car bouncing if even one single electron in the road were out of place.

Even the music was starting to get annoying. Lexie just wanted to be out of the damn car already. But no, she just had to be trapped on a highway at night with maybe a single truck passing by every now and then. ‘ _I’ll be fine when we get home,_ ’ she told herself. ‘ _Just get home._ ’

That was all she could do; just get home, take a piss, and go to bed, hopefully in that order. So she forced herself to just keep going, wishing she could go faster but knowing that this so-called car that had become obsolete twenty years ago wouldn’t be able to handle a wet surface in any gear over what she was in right now. It was hard enough to keep it on the road over slight curves as it was. Lexie dared to pull one hand from the steering wheel just long enough to rub at her eyes. After navigating a little further through the bleak abyss that had become the highway, a voice came from the backseat.

“Lex?” Harlyn had leaned forward and a little to her right with a hand on the driver’s seat. “You okay?”

There was a quiet groan from up front, followed by an unconvincing, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.” Harlyn looked forward at the same view her sister had been watching for hours; two, at least, with the dashboard clock reading 9:45. “You wanna stop somewhere and rest for a while, just to wait out the storm?”

Lexie sighed. “No, I want to get home.”

“I do too, but it’ll be an easier drive if you just chill until the storm passes.”

“It’s fine. I can get us home.”

“Come on, jus-“

“ _Harlyn!_ Stop!” Lexie snapped, and then took on a growling tone to her voice. “Just shut up, okay? Please.”

Harlyn took a moment to process what had just happened, then gave a little nod and leaned back into her seat again, reaching under her glasses to clear her eyes. She’d almost never seen her sister get this upset over anything. Harlyn could hardly imagine the amount of stress and pressure Lexie must have been under as she tried to maneuver through the storm.

But sure. She was just trying to help her sister, and if Lexie didn’t want her help, she would just keep her mouth shut and hope Lexie would change her mind before too long. Hopefully quite a bit before too long – whatever was left of those slushies was building up in her bladder again, and she would have liked to stop somewhere where she could release all that into something other than a plastic cup.

* * *

By the time they passed the first rest stop in the past forty miles, Lexie was in pretty bad shape. She hadn’t had all that much to drink, but that wasn’t stopping her bladder from filling up over all those hours since leaving home. At least she had only filled up on soda and water, unlike her sister who had _for some reason_ decided to chug almost a hundred ounces of slushie.

That was a bit good for Lexie, though – if her Harlyn hadn’t finished both of those, one of them might very well have ended up at the front of the car, Lexie gradually wearing it down to keep everything running smoothly. There was no way that could end any better for her than what happened to Harlyn. No, she had just downed that soda her sister had picked up way back at the gas station, and for most of the trip to the stadium and the first few miles of the return trip, she had worked on a sports bottle that she always kept full of water in the car. She hadn’t so much as looked at it since deciding both of her hands needed to stay on the wheel, so at least she wasn’t just making things worse.

Things weren’t getting too much better for her either, though. Lexie had been hoping that if she just kept focused on the road and tried to get home as soon as possible, she would be able to just deal with the stress and push her way through to their destination. Instead, it seemed like every minute on the road just made her more and more upset and angry. Harlyn was right; she could really do with getting off the highway and finding some motel where they could crash for the night.

 _Then again_ , there was no real guarantee that a motel room would have a toilet clean enough for Lexie to be able to use it. She squirmed and let out a quiet groan, casting a quick glance at the clock for the first time in ages. A little bit past 10:00. Somehow she hadn’t let out even a single drop in the past _seven hours_ since she had used the bathroom at home, but by now the weight in her pelvis was heavy enough that her mind was no longer focused entirely on the road. If Lexie had held out this far, after having to endure her sister pissing into a cup, then having to deal with the lingering smell of pee the entire time since, she could _surely_ keep herself together until she got home. The only uncertainty was whether she would be able to endure all of the other stresses of a drive that long.

Harlyn was rubbing her legs together, leaning against the window with nothing better to do than look out at the gloom and hold her pee. She could understand why Lexie was so upset – Harlyn herself was tired, annoyed that the whole trip had been for nothing, _and_ squirming around with a bladder that had never actually stopped filling up. Her sister must have been _miserable_ with just how fatiguing it must have been to drive in these conditions. Surely they would be fine, though. It couldn’t be _that_ much longer – either they’d be home before long or Lexie would give in and take one of these exits to go find a place to sleep and wait for better weather.

* * *

Within half an hour, the storm had eased up a little bit, prompting a sigh from Lexie, but conditions were still bad enough that she couldn’t go all that much faster than she already was. A sign indicating a rest stop within the next ten miles forced her to consider just how much further she’d be able to push herself – now she was starting to think that getting all the way home all at once was unrealistic.

For one, her speed meant she was being terribly fuel-inefficient; a full tank would have been able to handle the whole trip at highway speeds without a problem, but now they’d definitely have to stop to refuel again _anyways_. Might as well use that stop to take a nap too.

But more importantly, her left leg was shaking in response to her bladder’s desire for relief, to which she had only added after the headache she was developing forced her to take a hand off the wheel to drink what was left of her water. It hadn’t helped, so now Lexie was just plagued by all sorts of problems that would make the remainder of the drive impossible. She was exhausted and stressed out to the point where she was starting to lose focus, and her bladder was undeniably full, kept in check only by the fact that she had been sitting in the same position for hours on end.

Harlyn leaned forward, antagonizing her own refilling bladder, when she heard a quiet sniffle from the seat in front of her. She spoke up when she saw her sister rubbing at her eyes with one hand.

“Lexie, you’ve done more than enough tonight.”

Her sister nodded. “Yeah,” she started quietly. “Yeah, I’m… I’m just gonna do this next ten miles and then find somewhere to stop.”

“Good. You need some rest.” Harlyn settled back into her seat and crossed her legs. “And besides, I’m getting _real_ close to needing to use that other cup, so…” With a weak chuckle, only half-joking, she added, “Good thing it’s not going to come to that.”

Lexie responded with an equally half-hearted laugh. “Y-yeah, right. We’ll be off the highway soon,” she said, before mumbling a comment to herself. “We’d better be, anyways.”

* * *

Both sisters had been reinvigorated after passing the next rest stop and a sign indicating an exit to a small town just ten miles away, and when the off-ramp finally came up, the little clicking of the turn signal had never been so relieving. Harlyn was vigorously squirming in the back seat again as she tried not to start making any new puddles so close to the end, while Lexie was fidgeting as much as possible and fighting off tears prompted by the near-constant strain of _three hours_ of driving in terrible weather.

They had been on the road for long enough to have gotten home already in better conditions, but now they were pulling up to a quaint little lodge conveniently located very near to the highway exit – strategically located to serve travellers in exactly the situation the twins had found themselves in – and that was close enough to home for now.

When Lexie finally pulled into a parking space and cut the engine, she immediately shoved both hands between her legs and took deep breaths as she tried very hard to keep herself from crying or peeing. Her sister had a hand under her own skirt as she squirmed, leaning on the door and ready to get out as soon as Lexie could pull herself together – she didn’t want to go out alone into what was still quite the storm, especially not with no underwear and no sister to hide behind if the wind should try to get a little too intimate.

Once she deemed herself composed enough to get out of the car, Lexie gave herself one last good squeeze, drew an especially-deep breath, and grabbed her bag.

“You all set?” She looked over the back of her seat to see her sister nod. “Let’s go then,” she said, throwing her door open and stepping out into the rain. Lexie waited only a moment for Harlyn to join her with both hands pressing on her skirt to keep it from flying up, then grabbed her sister by the arm and pulled her directly into the main building.

Harlyn stuck close to her sister’s back, a hand still vigorously pressing on the front of her skirt despite the absence of anything that could blow it up indoors. The two approached a counter staffed by a young man who looked to be fuelled entirely by coffee, and something about his face as he looked at the sisters inspired Harlyn to take a step over and hide completely behind her sister. She just _had_ to wear a white shirt, didn’t she?

Lexie, meanwhile, was being very direct. “Hey, we need a room. Any room. Just for tonight.”

“Just one? Sure, just…”

Then Harlyn stopped listening; Lexie was taking care of everything, so she could focus entirely on not peeing on the tacky carpeting at her feet. She was glad there was a toilet in her very near future – the rest of whatever slushie had not already been recycled had made its presence known loud and clear, having had more than enough time to completely filter through her system and fill her bladder to the point it had been at when she flooded that cup.

Just as she felt a few drops seep through her skirt and fingers, Lexie gave her a little nudge and started dragging her off to their room for the night. They had to go back outside again, and up a flight of stairs that only made Harlyn’s fingers warmer, but soon enough they were standing in front of the correct door.

Harlyn stood dancing while her sister sorted out getting the card oriented correctly, and not even a second after the door was opened did she surge past Lexie and straight through the little room to what she had immediately identified as what she needed.

Lexie was left squeezing herself between the legs to recover from being shoved aside by her sister, and to keep her from losing any more into her underwear than the big splash caused by such sudden movement. She had only just come up with the idea to ask if Harlyn would let her go first when the bathroom door slammed shut.

With a groan Lexie stepped into the room, kicked the door closed, and flipped on the lights before tossing her purse at the bed and marching directly to the bathroom, losing a few more drops along the way. Then she just took up a position outside the door, squirming around with both hands jammed into her crotch. She really should have gone first. She had been dribbling ever since she stepped out of the car, only barely getting things under control long enough to get the room key, and now she needed her sister to finish up within the next few seconds if they didn’t want to pay for damage to the carpet.

Harlyn had already pretty much wet herself anyways, her underwear and a puddle left behind in the car as evidence, while Lexie had been bone-dry up until now. Harlyn had peed once already on the trip, while Lexie had been holding it since she left home. It was only fair that she should get to go first; Harlyn could just go stand outside and let the rain sort things out, since _she_ didn’t have to worry about keeping piss out of her panties anymore.

Lexie, though… Her concern wasn’t on keeping things dry down there – even her leggings had started developing a little wet patch – but rather on preventing an all-out flood. And to do that, she needed a _toilet_. The toilet on which her sister was now seated and moaning just like back in the car, taunting Lexie so effectively that every second spent outside that door just made that spot on her leggings bigger.

She had to do _something_ to keep the wet spot from becoming wet pants, and after barely twenty seconds of dancing, Lexie groaned and forced her way into the bathroom as well – not much of a challenge considering her sister never locked the door anyways – with one hand tugging at her waistband.

Harlyn, seated with her skirt flipped up and a small puddle on the floor, practically jumped from the shock of a sudden entrance; the torrent under her faltered for a moment until she relaxed again. It was only her sister. Nothing to worry about.

The same could not be said for Lexie, who was running purely on instinct. She hadn’t planned for what she would actually _do_ in the bathroom. She just needed to be in there, since she was already starting to properly wet herself. All that she could think to do was to pull her clothes down and get over to the nearest tolerable receptacle.

She left a little trail on her way over to the sink, and when she spun around she was already peeing full-force as she pulled herself up and positioned herself to spray down the basin instead of the countertop and floor. Then she shut her eyes, tipped her head back, and groaned as she surrendered what little control she still had left.

“Okay, sure,” Harlyn said after taking a moment to process what was happening, her own flood ongoing. “I guess I don’t need to wash my hands or anything.”

Lexie’s response came in the form of a sigh vaguely resembling words. Harlyn interpreted it to be a mostly-joking “Fuck off.”

Harlyn nodded. “Sure,” she said, her stream now tapering off to a weak drizzle and then to only occasional drops. “I was done anyways.” Harlyn took a little extra time to wipe off the back of her thighs as well, then flushed and got up to head over to the bathtub. “You wanna go first?” She looked over at her sister as she fiddled with the tub to start filling it.

Lexie looked over at Harlyn with her head bobbing weakly. “Please. Thanks.” Then she let out a deep sigh, feeling as if she was letting out a stream of the same magnitude as what was coming from the faucet on the tub. It didn’t die down at all until a full minute after Lexie had barged in, and when it finally faded away to weak spluttering, a little trickle, and then nothing, she hopped off the sink and simply slid her clothes the rest of the way down her legs. Her skirt, panties, and leggings all at once got tossed aside as she slid down to sit on the floor, a decision which she immediately regretted upon feeling the cold tile on her bare bottom, but she was too exhausted to do anything about it.

“How long were you holding it anyways?” Harlyn was sitting on the edge of the tub, speaking only after chucking her rain-soaked t-shirt into Lexie’s little pile. “I kinda assumed you went back at the stadium but… Now I’m not so sure.”

“Wha-? Why would you think that?”

Harlyn shrugged. “I dunno. I just reached that conclusion back when I was trying not to make a puddle and it kinda made sense at the time.”

“Pfft.” Lexie shook her head. “Nah, I went at like three. Because, you know, unlike _some people_ I’m a responsible adult and I make sure to piss right before a long road trip.”

“Hey, I wanted to use the bathroom at home but you just dragged me into the car before I could even say anything about it!”

“Yeah, well…” Lexie shrugged and trailed off into some nonsense mumbling before she arrived at a proper thought again. “Oh, hey, uh… One of us should probably call home, tell ‘em we’re not going to be back until morning.”

Harlyn stood up, smoothed out her skirt, and nodded. “I guess that’s gonna have to be me, then.” On her way out of the bathroom, she added to her very stationary sister, “Don’t get up, I know your phone password.”

“I wasn’t…” Lexie stared at her knees for a second while Harlyn’s words registered. “Hey, wait, why…? How do you know that?”

“Uhh…” Harlyn shrugged with sarcastic emphasis. “I dunno, man, it’s not like I ever could have guessed what our birthday is.” Then she went over to the bed and fished her sister’s phone out of her purse, only then realizing that it was _the_ bed, not _a_ bed. She froze for a moment, then shook her head and shrugged. After everything that had happened, sharing a bed for a night with her sister, as the two had done when they were kids, was the least of her concerns.

Meanwhile, Lexie just sat on the floor, keeping an eye on the filling bathtub and an ear on her sister and the call being made to their parents. She didn’t need to hear the other side of the conversation to understand exactly what was going on.

“Uh, no, it’s me, I’m just using her phone. – No, m- – No, she’s fine, jus- – Mom – Mom, could – No, we’re in a hotel now – I dunno, we’re like…” Then Harlyn called out, “Hey, Lex, do you know where we are?”

“Nah,” Lexie called back. “Maybe an hour-ish away from home? With better weather, anyways.”

“She says maybe an hour away. – Okay, well we didn’t read the signs, just – It’s _fine_ , mom, but – Yeah, we’ll be back in the morning. – No, we didn’t bring clothes. – We didn’t _know_ we were gonna be stuck somewhere overnight! – I’m not talking back, I – No. – No, but – Yeah? – I mean… – Okay, okay, yes. – Yes. – Oh, wait. – Is there any chance we can replace this car now? – Well, to start with, we’d probably be home by now if we had something more recent. – I’m not going to drive _stick_ in a storm like this! – Alright, well, the car would barely be able to handle it anyways, so – It’s older than _we_ are! – We keep _asking_ because we _need_ something from _this_ century! – _Yes_ , it works. – No, that’s not good enough. – Because – Mom, it would be easier for me to tell you what’s not wrong with it. – I _know_ it would be expensive. – Because it being expensive doesn’t make us need it less. – Okay, sure. – Yeah. – Sure. – Yes. – Yeah. – Okay. – Definitely before noon. – Love you too, mom.” After a second, Harlyn groaned, tossed the phone onto the bed, and came back to find Lexie still on the floor where she had left her. “I’m not gonna have to carry you into the bath, am I?”

Lexie watched as her sister stuck her tongue out for a moment as she walked over to check on the bathwater. “Did I hear that right? Did mom just agree to get us a new car?”

“She said we’re gonna talk about it when we get back,” Harlyn said, pulling her hand from the water and shutting off the faucet. “Now if you’re going first, you’d better get in there or I’m gonna take your spot.”

Lexie forced herself to her feet, stumbling a little bit but catching herself easily enough. “Ah, I see,” she started with a bit of a laugh as she pulled off the rest of her clothes. “Good ol’ ‘we’ll talk about it later’. How many times has she said that about the car now?”

“Eh, she sounded kinda serious this time.” Harlyn backed out of the bathroom while her sister lowered herself into the bath.

“We’ll see,” Lexie said, followed by a heavy sigh as the hot water cleansed her of the day’s stress. “Oh, and speaking of the car,” she called out to Harlyn. “We should probably try to clean it out tonight so that we don’t bring it back with your piss all over the seats.”

“Tonight?” Harlyn groaned and fell onto the bed, having just turned on the TV. “Do we _have to_ do it tonight? I’m _exhausted_.”

“I’m even more dead than you are, man, but if we don’t get to it tonight it’s gonna be a real pain in the ass to clean up later.”

“Ugh, _fine_.” Harlyn quickly flipped through the few available channels until she found something she could enjoy. “We’ll both have a quick bath, and then go clean the car, I guess.”

“Yeah.” Then the sisters were silent for a while, until Lexie spoke up again. “Hey, are you watching… Is that fucking Band Geeks? And you’re watching it without _me_?”

“It just started, yeah.”

“Aw, crap.” Lexie folded her arms and pouted as if her sister could see her. “Now I wish I’d let you go first.”

* * *

It was well beyond midnight when both sisters had bathed and calmed down enough to forget the pressures of the day, each of them preferring to simply go to bed than do anything remotely related to physical labor, but they kept each other awake with back-and-forth reminders of why it was so important that they deal with the car issue as soon as possible.

By the time they went out with as many towels as they could carry, Lexie’s clothes had dried to the point where she could tolerate wearing them, though they were still obviously peed-in. Harlyn had borrowed the leggings, the conclusion that she couldn’t go outside with nothing under her skirt obvious to both of the twins. Most importantly, the storm had died down to only a modestly-heavy rainfall, a significant improvement from the torrential downpour it had been for the several hours prior.

The lake within the car was expunged to the best of their ability, a towel soaked in rainwater leaving behind moisture to explain what they couldn’t remove. When they returned exhausted to their room afterwards, Harlyn immediately collapsed on the bed, removing her glasses only by instinct. Lexie, meanwhile, forced herself not to follow suit long enough to drop all of the used towels onto the bathroom floor. She used one to wipe up the remnants of the sisters’ little accidents from earlier – which neither of them had thought to clean up until then, being too focused on bathing and cartoons instead – and then recovered two things that had been brought into the room wrapped up in a towel.

First, she took Harlyn’s refilled slushie cup, which had spilled some of its contents onto the towel that had been wrapped around it, and dumped the stale urine into the toilet before disposing of the container itself. Then she took her sister’s panties, saturated enough to still drip onto the towel she was holding under them, and left them to soak overnight in a sink full of soapy water.

Only then did she finally leave the bathroom, using the last of her energy to shed her shirt and bra before dropping herself into bed and crawling under the covers. At least in her dreams she got to experience that concert.

* * *

Lexie was the first to awaken in the morning, and she only managed to convince her sister to get up too by promising breakfast. It took a while for them to remember where they were and what they were doing, but once they were back on track Lexie made sure everything went smoothly. After peeing in a toilet for the first time since the previous afternoon, she went out to check out and wait in the car while Harlyn stayed behind to take care of her underwear – she had agreed to return her sister’s leggings, and now she again had nothing under her skirt while she gave her panties a quick hand wash and attempted to give them a blow drying with the little hair dryer that had been provided. When her sister came back to knock on the door and remind her that they needed to get moving, Harlyn had to settle for _dry enough_ , returning to the car in damp but tolerable underwear.

As promised, Lexie first took her sister to a diner for a good breakfast, and as always Harlyn fell to the temptation of buying an oversized sweet beverage despite Lexie’s many, _many_ warnings and reminders of what had happened barely sixteen hours prior. Lexie had even tried to get her to use the bathroom at the diner before they left, but Harlyn insisted that she didn’t need to go, and so once again they set off for the highway home with Harlyn sucking on yet another irresistibly-massive drink.

Lexie figured out pretty quickly that Harlyn had indeed needed to go – she had been quiet while she worked on the thing, of course, but as soon as it was done she was complaining about her full bladder, not even halfway through the mere fifty miles they needed to cover to get home. Harlyn’s requests were met with a string of questions from Lexie that revealed that Harlyn had _somehow_ forgotten to use the toilet at the hotel upon waking up, then refused _for no reason_ to pee at the diner, and now _knowing_ what it would do to her had poured far too much sugary fruit-based drink into her body. Her excuse? She was tired and a huge peach tea sounded like it would wake her up.

In an effort to teach her sister – her twenty-three-year-old twin sister who had no reason at all to not know better by now – how to responsibly handle toilets and drinking in the context of road trips, Lexie made a point of blowing past each of the few stops on the way home, much to Harlyn’s dismay. (Un)fortunately, Lexie had filled up on gas before leaving town, so, as she told her sister, there was no need for them to stop for the not-even-an-hour it would take to get home. Harlyn, given that she was an adult, could no doubt be expected to hold her bladder for a mere few minutes, of course.

And, of course, given the miniscule distance they needed to cover – twenty-five or so miles since Harlyn first spoke up about her need for a toilet, at a consistent seventy miles per hour – Harlyn was more than able to keep herself dry until they were in their own neighborhood. The familiar territory caused her to lose a few spurts from the anticipation of reaching a bathroom _very soon_ , and when Lexie finally pulled into their driveway, Harlyn very excitedly expressed her concerns.

“Oh, thank God, I’m seriously about to pee myself here!”

“Yeah, and whose fault is that?” Lexie was comparatively stoic as she pulled the key from the ignition and unlocked the car doors.

“Shut up, gotta pee _now_!” Harlyn practically threw herself out of the car, flying right into the _locked_ front door of their house. _Why_ exactly she had expected anything different, she wasn’t able to comprehend at the moment. All she knew was that her parents were at work and the last barrier between herself and a toilet was currently impassable. “Ah, keys!” She turned towards her sister, who was taking her time calmly getting herself out of the car and getting her things together. “Lexie, hurry! I’m _so close_!”

Lexie was sure that was supposed to mean two separate things, but even so she kept up her relaxed pace to make this as powerful of a lesson for her sister as she could. She approached the door with a constant “hurry please” in the background, accompanied by the sounds of Harlyn’s boots rhythmically pounding against the porch as she danced around to keep an unreasonable amount of tea within herself.

Not wanting to disappoint her sister, Lexie pulled her keys from her purse – after having dropped them in there once she was out of the car, just to make things more inconvenient – fumbled with them as quickly as she could, correcting for “accidentally” picking the wrong key at first as fast as possible, and only then letting a squirmy Harlyn bolt into the house…

… But Lexie herself had done the same, knowing that her sister would try to barge past her and get to the nearest toilet immediately. So, when Harlyn arrived at the closest bathroom, she found Lexie sitting on a closed toilet, panting to recover from the sprint that had got her there first.

Harlyn lifted up her skirt and grabbed at herself between the legs more directly, greeted immediately by a warmth seeping through her fingers. “W-what are you doing, Lex? Let me pee.”

Lexie folded her arms and looked at her sister with a deadpan look on her face. “I’m making sure you understand the consequences of your actions.”

Harlyn squeezed at herself harder and danced more intensely. “I don’t… Can we talk about this later? I’m literally peeing myself right now.”

“This isn’t something we can talk about. This is something you have to learn through experience.” Lexie lifted herself up off the toilet for a moment, prompting her sister to take a few steps forward, then stop when Lexie merely lifted the toilet lid, reached under her skirt to pull down her leggings and underwear, then sat back down. “You let this happen _every single time_ we go anywhere, and you never seem to learn. Maybe now it’ll sink in.” Then there was a faint hiss from beneath her and the splashing of her stream against porcelain and water.

Harlyn whimpered in response, falling to her knees and trembling as her hands moved to cover her ears. She felt herself lose a second-long stream of urine, just barely able to stop it before it could become anything more. Some twenty seconds later, she groaned as Lexie flushed and stood up to redress. Once the taunting sounds were gone, her hands went right back between her legs as she looked up at her sister.

“I-I’m sorry. I… I...” Tears welled up in her eyes. “All I can say is I’m sorry and I’m about to pee on the floor, so… Please, Lex…” Then she just looked down at the ground, unable to lift herself up without having an accident.

Lexie walked over to her and reached down to grab her arms. “Yeah, I’m not cruel enough to let you piss yourself in the bathroom.”

Harlyn looked up at her sister as she got pulled to her feet, and as soon as she was standing she pushed her skirt and panties to the ground and leapt at the toilet, a torrent breaking free as soon as she was seated. She let out a long, loud moan, and once it was finished she removed her glasses while taking heavy breaths. “This… was the best you could come up with… to prove your point?” Harlyn wiped her fogged-up glasses off with her shirt as well as she could with her whole body trembling.

“Hey,” Lexie said, tearing some toilet paper from the roll to wipe up the little pool Harlyn had left on the tiles. “If it works, it works.” Once she was finished, she tossed the little wad of toilet paper between her sister’s legs, prompting a little flinch caused by the splash. “Man, I love you and all but you can be a real dumbass sometimes, you know? So if this is what it takes to get you to figure out not to be so stupid about drinking yourself into an emergency all the time, then that’s just what I’ve got to do.”

Harlyn managed a little bit of a chuckle. “Sure, maybe. But I’m going to remember this the next time _you’re_ bursting for a piss, believe me.”

Lexie shrugged. “If you even remember it at all.”

“Hey, shut up.” Harlyn grabbed a little piece of toilet paper, balled it up, and chucked it at her sister. “You’re just lucky mom’s not home right now.”

“So are you, dummy. You think she’s gonna be happy when she sees how wet your underwear is?” Lexie put a hand to her chin and adopted an exaggerated thoughtful pose. “But hey, at least she won’t find out what you did to the car.” With a bit of a giggle, she turned away and started off to retrieve the keys she had left in the front door and check if Harlyn had left a trail.

“I am gonna get you for this!” Harlyn called out to her.

“I’d like to see you try!” came the response from down the hall.

Harlyn sighed as her stream died down. She _would_ get Lexie back for this somehow. How, exactly? Well, she had plenty of time to figure that out and make up a brilliant plan.

She did _not_ have quite as much time to figure out how to hide her wet underwear from her parents, so as soon as she was done on the toilet she got to work with trying to remove the evidence.


End file.
